


Buck and His Dumb Luck

by Skylark50



Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Being an Idiot, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Parental Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: For once, Buck’s Luck is Lucky
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157237
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Finished 911 Stories I Love





	Buck and His Dumb Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, first time posting here. I own nothing beside wolf whom is based of my dog.

No one saw this coming. Which should have been the first clue in the never ending tale of Buck and his dumb ass luck. Bobby will need to just buy stock in bubble wrap at this point. 

Athena had come to the station, a leather leash in her hand and a handsome long haired German shepherd obediently on her heel. Immediately, the 118 had come to a grinding halt. Was this a test? Who brought contraband into the station that Mama Athena had to bring a dog to find it? 

Athena had walked up the stairs, kissing Bobby’s bewildered cheek when she noticed Chin hiding behind Hen and Eddie holding Buck in a crush hold. 

“Will you all stop? This is Wolf. He might be a new k9 partner to my station. I wanted to see how he would do with the noise since we run in the same circles.” 

“Well you sure know how to pick a handsome fellow to help you solve cases.” Bobby said warmly, cocking an eyebrow at his wife in silent permission. Athena tilted her head in acknowledgement and gave a quiet command to Wolf. The big dog got up, tail wagging as he sniffed Bobby’s hands and gave a big slurp of a tongue. 

“So besides testing him, why is he with you Athena? You’re not part of the K-9 unit. I didn’t think you got a dog.” Hen asked, taking plates from Chim as the duo began to set the table for a quick lunch. Athena grimaced. 

“They don’t think he’s cut out for the force.” Immediately, even Chimney who dislikes large animals, the adults of the 118 made sad noises. Wolf just cocked his head. 

This was when Eddie and a Buck tumbled past, locked in a wrestling match. Startled, Wolf cocked his head and stepped back. Athena and Bobby shook their heads as Hen whipped out her phone to record and Chim shoved his knuckles into his mouth to stop his laughter. 

“Let me go!” Buck cried out, scrambling to get a purchase with his legs to shove Eddie off. 

“No you idiot!” Eddie wheezed as Buck elbowed his flank. 

“You love me, Eduardo!” Buck whined, kicking out and making the duo tumble head over ass and hitting the couch. 

“Still not a good enough reason to let you pet a certified furry weapon. Call me that again and I just might have Athena sic him on you!”  
Eddie’s hands were locked at his elbows, desperately holding on toBuck.

“Eddie! It’s a German shepherd. It’s my weakness!” Buck heaved again, this time managing to stand with his lover pressed against his back. 

“Boys! BOYS! Knock it off.” Bobby called, startling Buck and Eddie, the duo freezing and staring at their coworkers. Hen and Chin were wheezing at this point and Athena had rolled her eyes so hard she swore she saw her brain. Bobby had his signature “why me?” Face on. 

Buck dropped Eddie, a blush coming up his neck and settling on his face. Eddie hit the ground, and just to be a jerk, he yelped, grabbing at his ankle in mock pain. Wolf whined and stood, moving forward. Buck beat him to Eddie though. 

“I’m sorry babe! Geez, here let me get ya to the table and I’ll get you some ice.” Buck muttered and he turned his head to come face to face with Wolf. The dog had his ears pinned back and teeth showing. 

Athena was coming over, eyes wide and Bobby reaching for a knife. Buck slowly backed away from Eddie, Wolf following Buck until he deemed it acceptable. The switch on the dog was phenomenal, Wolf settling and panting happily; even wagging his tail. 

Buck lifted a hand to pet and suddenly, Wolf pounced. Buck yelped in fear and the duo tumbled, hidden by the couch as Wolf let out a growl. 

“Buck!” The group yelled, racing over. Eddie leaped the couch, fully intending on helping Buck but he tripped over the coffee table in surprise at what he found. The group came upon the most horrible scene ever. 

Evan Buckley was laughing his ass off as Wolf licked him all over, tickling the big idiot, as he whined and tried rolling and playing with the blonde firefighter. 

Bobby, dropped the knife, Athena holstered her gun and suddenly Chimney busted out laughing. Athena, Hen, and Bobby turned as one, eyebrows raised. Chim wheezed, pointing out. 

Eddie now had to deal with a truly twisted ankle, and Buck was still petting and giving Wolf belly rubs. 

“Athena, I don’t think you're getting that dog back.” Hen cackled, causing Athena to throw her hands up. Bobby chuckled, pulling his wife into a side hug. 

“I don’t know where he will go. Poor thing will need to be adopted out.” Athena sighed, whistling. Wolf came back to her reluctantly, letting Buck go tend to his whimpering boyfriend.  
Bobby looked between Buck and Eddie, his eyes darting to his wife. 

“No. Robert Nash, don’t you dare.”

1 month later…

“Chris! Come meet your new buddy. His name is Wolf! He can help you open doors, pick up things. The works!”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I actually got a little mini series of Wolf and Chris going too so there’s that.


End file.
